


А я милого узнаю по походке - 1

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, test
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: Во время напряженных моментов снукеристы корчат невообразимые гримасы. Попробуйте угадать, где чья!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	А я милого узнаю по походке - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Для прохождения теста потребуется перейти по ссылке, так как АО3 не поддерживает встраивание с ресурса, на котором он размещён

[Пройти тест?](http://apicturespeaks.org/Test/Snookertest/index.html)


End file.
